


Faiths

by solrosan



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Christian Character, Christianity, Gen, Having Faith, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan
Summary: Nicky and Nile talk about faith.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156





	Faiths

They have travelled east. As far as Nile can tell there’s no reason for it other than that the road leads them there. She’s heard talk of Malta (which is so not in this direction) and about splitting up (which worries her) but so far they just keep moving east by whatever means available for them. Copley has provided them all with new passports, a first act to atone for his actions against them.

They have checked into an airbnb in Tbilisi for two weeks. It’s as long as they stay in every city at the moment. Nile hasn’t asked if this is their normal routine or if they are all feeling just as adrift as she does right now.

She stands on the balcony, looking down at the patio where Joe has just rolled out his mat to being to pray. It’s not the first time she does this and even though it feels intrusive -- especially since she’s not sure he knows that she does -- she keeps sneaking out here to watch him do it. 

There is something about the routine of it that grounds her, his movements echoing times passed. A straight line between him and everyone who came before him (though granted, he came to this world before most). She finds the thought beautiful and chilling at the same time. Most of all, she’s realised, she finds it safe, comforting, that something lives on and remains intact in a world that will go on changing before her eyes.

Half-way through, Nicky walks up and stands next to her. Nile becomes very uncomfortable, because what if she’s screwed up and been really disrespectful now? Or perhaps his presence just brings the feeling to the surface.

Nicky doesn’t say anything, though, and Nile feels like she has to explain herself.

“Before I... Well, before I went to Afghanistan, really, I used to think it was just performative,” she starts, “but--”

“And our faith isn’t?” Nicky interrupts, a hint of laughter in his voice. He smiles when she looks up at him, and she’s glad that he hasn’t taken offence. “You know, I used to think it was heresy.”

“And ours isn’t?” 

Now Nicky actually laughs. “Yours might be, but at least mine wasn’t.”

“Is it now?”

“I’m not sure what my faith is these days.” Nicky shrugs. “It’s not the faith I was born with, nor the one I was ready to die for -- or died for, for that matter. It’s not his faith,” --he nods in the direction of Joe-- “because I still carry the son of God with me, but some days I believe it’s closer to his than to my father’s. I am still Catholic, but it’s a long time since I gave a shit about what the Pope said.”

“I’m Episcopalian.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that--” Nicky pauses and gives her an apologetic smile. “There are way too many flavours for me to keep track these days.”

Nile smiles. “Same.”

She’s not entirely sure what separates her denomination from any other given Christian denomination, she just knows which one she belongs to. Telling him had been her discreet way to say that that she won’t start quoting Leviticus at him, but she hopes she has shown in action already that she doesn’t have a problem with gay people. Not to mention that she’s fairly sure both Nicky and Joe would go on living their lives the exact same way regardless of her feelings in the matter.

On the patio, Joe is done and starts to roll up his mat to go back inside.

“If you ever want to,” Nicky says, “let me know and I’ll pray with you.”

“I… Thank you.” Nile is stunned by the offer, adding hastily, “You too.”

Nicky nods once before he too goes back inside, leaving her alone. Nile watches him go, feeling her cheeks heat. She turns to look down at the now empty patio and wishes that she’d known just a little bit more about life before she’d died.


End file.
